


Affix

by Reyshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyshi/pseuds/Reyshi
Summary: If he was asked whom he got along with the most, his answer would be Shintaro. Though, the one whom he felt connected with was Tetsuya. After discovering a few things, the connection that he had felt may not have been a mere coincidence. (Twins!AU)





	1. Chapter 1

_'Mother, did you see what I did just now?'_

_A young, energetic boy grinned as the orange ball went down on the net. He turned his head to see a beautiful, warm smile from the woman whom he loved and cherished the most._

_'I am always watching.'_

_That smile was the last memory she had given to him before she spent her days lying on a white bed in a cold trapped room._

It was during the Winter Cup when Akashi Seijuro remembered the feeling of loss.

_"I am... the shadow that has overcome the light."_

The moment he saw the ball passed through his hand and swung down in the opposing team's net, he knew that the game had ended in his defeat.

His chest, as well as his eyes, began to feel heavy. The way he could hear the crowd scream and cheer for the new victors in such an audible and challenging manner, made him feel the exhaustion of the game that had just reached its conclusion.

But even so, Akashi did not fail to congratulate the other team that managed to break through his walls of countless victory. Seirin, is indeed, an unstoppable team powered by their strong will and bonds.

"It's your team's win. Also, prepare yourselves...Kuroko. For next time, we will be the victors." the red captain smiled at his opponent, his former teammate, Kuroko, as they shook hands.

This was the person who taught him all these unexplainable feelings in his heart. The one who made Akashi's unperturbed mind distracted and be filled with different kinds of emotion. More importantly, this was the person who taught him defeat.

The feeling of loss was something unfamiliar to him. He may even say that this was the first loss he had even felt ever since he was born.

But, deep inside, Akashi knew that at some point in a person's life, they are bound to fall at some steps on the way. That he too, would be knocked out of his high throne to recover his senses.

Knowing that, Akashi did not really despise defeat. After all, the feeling of loss was also the one that brought his team back together.

"Alright...let's play again."

Or rather, it was Tetsuya who brought this team back together.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the infamous phantom of Teiko and Seirin. The one whom Akashi discovered that possesses a hidden talent and the one whom they left behind because of his defined powerless strength.

They were all proven wrong when said phantom was the one who rose at the top; the one who healed their team and created his own silent, courageous light for everyone to follow.

"Are you saying that nothing is more important than victory?"  
 _  
'Did that old man made you work on this again?' the woman sighed as she kneeled down on the boy in front of her. Various textbooks and papers with complicated writings laid down beside them._

_'I'm fine with it, Mother.' the boy gave her a smile as he grabbed another book to read. It's true that it gets tiring when his father gives him all these lessons to work on. Though, he never really hated it and there are things that he appreciated from it._

_'It's not fine. Boys like you should go outside and play.' the woman frowned a bit as she grabbed the book from the child. She took the boy's hand and led him outside._

_'But mother-'_

_'Just go, I know that you want to play basketball right now.'_

_'Still!-'_

_'Seijuro' the tone she used was the one where even the boy's father would succumb into. Her words were absolute. Even so, the woman gave such a kind aura._

_'I'll be watching you play after telling your father, okay?' the woman pat her son on the head before going through the endless corridors of their home._

"There is none."

Akashi just smiled at the vague memory. After everything that happened, he knew that winning was still a great mindset to be instilled in a person. But he also learned that the best decision was not always the good choice. There are risks in life where you really have to struggle and rely, not only on your own way of thinking, but also on others.

That is why Tetsuya would always exceed Akashi's expectations because Tetsuya is someone who relied on others, and at the same time, an untameable person.

Akashi knew that Kuroko had been through a lot. Well, everyone in their team had experienced different struggles, but Akashi respects, or you could even say admire, Tetsuya the most. The way he never gave up on them was one thing that set apart the bluenette among the rest. If Akashi can label who was the strongest in his team, besides him of course, it would be the boy whose presence cannot be faltered.

"For one to grow, one has to accept the changes..."  
 _  
'Seijuro'_

_'Yes, mother?' said the boy as he sat down beside the pale woman's bed. Only a few days had passed, yet he could feel that it was almost time. Even as a young boy, he knew. He can see that the world was now trying to claim the life of the person in front of him._

_'Be strong...and remember...' the woman with her frail strength, cupped the boy's cheek gently. 'You're never alone.'_

_Seijuro noticed a slight tear on his mother's eyes._

_'I'm sorry...'_

_The feint sounds of the heart monitor echoed in the room._

_'I failed...'  
_  
"Change is the only permanent thing in this world"

When Akashi was given a chance to be with his former team, he did not hesitate to grab it. Watching everyone giving their all in practice for the match against that so called team from America, made him feel a sense of relief. He thought that the team's relationship would be strained due to middle school events, but in turn it actually did the opposite. It was the most fun he had ever had.

At some of their team's practice breaks, Akashi would sometimes observe a certain shadow along with his two lights.

Kuroko is strong. Physically, he's fit, but mentally, he is on par with Akashi himself.

Even when they are about to lose the match against these team of monsters, Tetsuya was the one who gave them the will to fight so that they can emerge victorious.

So all in all, if Kuroko was as strong and intelligent as Akashi had described him, why would he do such a thing?

A few weeks had passed since they were labeled victors from their match against the Jabberwocks. The members of the winning team celebrated and then life went on as usual as they continued school.

Being in the student council, at the same time, captain of the basketball team, Akashi is usually busy but today is an exception. It actually surprises him that his schedule is quite...free. He even went to the student council room to double check if this information is absolute as himself which was answered as he stands in front of his empty table.

No practice, no papers, nothing. The holidays may have something to do about it but he really could care less. At least his father gave him a break for once. It might be his prize since they did get to beat the Jabberwocks to atone for his Winter Cup results. Who knows? Akashi will never understand his father but he did respect the man even if said man has high expectations of him.

Akashi then decides to cherish his free time at home to play violin or shogi. Perhaps, he could even play around with Yukimaru or take a refreshing walk around Kyoto. Leisure days like these are quite rare for Akashi after all.

Fixing his things, he was about to take the long road home. That is, until he got a frantic phone call from a certain group.

"Is this...Akashi-kun?"

Knowing that the voice belonged to a certain brown-haired coach, Akashi was about to reply but is interrupted by the sudden quarrel from the other side of the phone.

"Of course, that's his number! Are you doubting my information?! Give me that!"

"Momoi! Wha-"

It seems that a certain pinkette stole the phone and the coach did not appreciate the action. The voices became blurry as the phone kept getting passed on from one person to another. With his sharp hearing, Akashi recognized most of the voices and wondered why they were even there in the first place.

"Just! Give. Me. The. Phone!"

"Stop it! Barely B!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Oi Satsuki..." a grumbling voice popped up that sounds like he is attempting to grab the phone but instead got himself caught up in between the two girl's mishaps.

Due to that, the poor machine fell on the floor and a certain purple head picked it up.

"Aka-chin..."

Said teen failed to speak clearly as the phone went back to a certain pinkette's hand.

Akashi just sighed. Even without seeing them, he could clearly tell what is happening. Even he knew not to doubt the pinkette's information. Don't get him wrong, he's still absolute.

The voices up to this point suddenly started mixing as if it was a broken cd track.

"Ahh...you really...stop...Aka-chin"

"He might...angry...Akashicchi!"

One might not see it, but Akashi is a really patient person. Though, at times like this, he really does not want to be bothered. He considered hanging up but he got curious as to why his former members are gathered at Seirin...at least, judging from the phone call, they must be at Seirin. Something probably happened.

Akashi was thankful enough when Midorima got hold of the phone. After all, the green haired teen knew how his mood functions.

"Shintaro. Do tell me what is going on."

Akashi assumed that their phone was on loudspeaker because when he asked or ordered Midorima to tell him of the situation, the other side suddenly became quiet.

See? Absolute.

"Since this week is a holiday, Kise suddenly appeared and dragged all of us to-"

"But Mido-chin, I came here on my own..." a certain purple head interrupted as he munched on his snacks.

"I did not drag you, ssu! Tsunderecchi-"

"With the exception of Murasakibara, to play basketball." Midorima glared at Kise. Thankfully, it was enough to quieten down the blonde. "He was about to drag Kuroko as well. So, we went to Seirin but..."

Akashi figured that Midorima was trying to find the words that fit in his sentence. This action already made Akashi wonder because after all the years he spent with his former vice captain, the teen never paused for as long as this.

"...uh..." a few more moments of silence passed and the green haired still wasn't able to find the correct words.

"Maybe you should come here and see it for yourself?" Akashi heard Aomine suggest in the background. He would've threatened the blue haired teen because he was ordering him, Akashi, the emperor.

In the back of his mind, Akashi snorted. The only one who can command me is me. If it wasn't for the tone the ace used, Akashi would've ignored this situation already. The tone? It wasn't Aomine's usual one that's for sure. It's the tone he uses when he is desperate for something.

Putting the two statements together, Akashi concluded that something did happen. Judging from the context, this something, is probably about Kuroko. He was also quite curious on why wasn't he hearing that loud red haired ace. That guy should've been there along with Aomine and Kise's neverending annoying aura.

So, Akashi made up his mind and went the opposite way to catch the train going to Tokyo. It was going to be quite a tiring ride. He considered calling his chauffeur but decided against it as he already entered inside the train.

Akashi just stood beside the train door while staring outside. The sky was bright and the scenery was quite serene and peaceful.

It really was a perfect day for playing shogi...

Being caught up in his thoughts made him distracted for the rest of the ride that he almost didn't notice that he was already in Tokyo. The train doors opened and as he stepped out, the wind blew as if dragging Akashi's free time along with it. Still, his leisure can wait as long as its for his team.

After the long two hour ride and a few steps to the bus station, the red captain successfully arrived at the bright colored gym of Seirin. Everyone looked at him as he entered and Akashi knew that the atmosphere is quite heavy even before he arrived.

"Akashi-kun." the brown haired coach from earlier greeted him.

"Aida-san"

"Well...It's really a shock for us... and we could've just told you this matter over the phone so as not to disturb. But, you see...read this." Riko stuttered while handing out a certain letter to the red captain.

Akashi looked at the letter and it felt familiar. The emotions and memories he felt from middle school suddenly resurfaced as he saw the handwriting on the front indicating the topic for said letter.  
 __  
'Resignation'

He had seen it before. It may not be addressed to him this time, and the contents may differ but he knew who wrote the said letter.

Letters like these usually gave off a bad or heavy feeling...as if telling him that he had done something wrong. That he did not manage to maintain his team. If he was still the same man as back then, Akashi would not even bother reading these kinds of letters.

Nobody noticed when Akashi gripped the letter as if wanting to tear it into pieces. What they did know is that the red captain is probably also asking the same thing.

Why write such a letter?

Why quit basketball?

"It's also impossible for me to forget everything...I won't play basketball anymore"

What is going on, Kuroko?


	2. Happiness

_'Huh?' the boy opened a box and found an orange ball. Today was his birthday and his parents usually celebrates it with him._

_'Do you like it?'_

_'But I don't know how to play basketball...and I don't think father would like it either.' he held the ball and is quite surprised on how it fits on his hands. It felt like it was telling him directly that he should play._

_'Nonsense. Your father would love to let you play, right?' the woman smiled to her husband who was sitting beside her. The man just shrugged knowing how stubborn the girl is._

_'See? He agrees.' the woman chuckled as he pat her son's head. 'I'll even teach you how to play!'_

_There was a moment of silence before the two boys stared at each other and smiled while looking at the woman. They both knew how the other acts when excited._

_'I saw that look you both gave me! You don't believe that I can play?'_

_Not able to hold their laughter anymore, the two chuckled at the woman's antics._

_If one were to take a picture of this moment, then this truly is the warmth and love of a family.  
_  
"When did you last see him?" Akashi asked vocally to the group trying to pique the interest of a certain red haired ace who seems to be on a corner buried in his thoughts thus, implying that the ace knows something that they didn't. Regardless, said teen didn't even bother raising his head up to recognize Akashi's question.

"After that match, we didn't really get to see him..." Hyuuga, the third year captain of Seirin, frowned.

"He's the type that doesn't skip practice. So, for him to do such a thing... we thought it might be something urgent. As the days went on, we then realized that he had some problems that he probably couldn't... share with us..." The captain swallowed. After all the things that this team has been through, why didn't Kuroko tell them what he was feeling?...Is it about trust...?

Then again, they are also the ones to blame since they didn't take immediate action. Hyuuga looked at the letter sadly.

"It was stated in the letter that he resigned because of a personal issue... even so, its making us worry." said Riko as Akashi handed the letter back.

"Kagami-kun's his classmate so we tried asking him but..." the brown haired coach added while taking a glance at said person "He doesn't feel like talking even after we bugged him..."

"Taiga." Akashi walked over to Kagami and he knew that the ace heard him clearly. The other sighed.

"I don't know..." whispers Kagami. Everyone looked at the shadow's current light as he finally spoke for the first time.

"It was after the match, school started and everything was going smoothly, or at least that's what I thought."

"You noticed something?" Akashi predicted and tried to think of some possibilities as to why Kuroko did something like this.

"He's really spaced out and he looked more tired than usual." Kagami said as he tried to remember what Kuroko's conditions are for the past four days. "He was also quiet. Not that he's noisy, but his aura seems off..." He was about to end his sentence but a sudden memory filled his mind. Though, Kagami decided not tell it. Noticing his expression, Akashi knew he was hiding something.

"You left out some more details, Taiga" said Akashi as he somewhat gave off a menacing aura. Everyone seems to be doing the same making Kagami know that he can't escape.

"Fine. But I'm sure you'll end up beating me after this." Kagami sighed as he readied himself. The others were quite unsure and nervous as to what Kagami was going to tell.

Beat him up? Was it really that bad?

"The match ended and school began instantly on Monday. As I said before, I noticed that something was off with Kuroko. Add the fact that he did not attend practice for that day."

"I asked him if he had a problem and why was he leaving early and he answered that he was busy. The next day came and no matter how much I wanted to ask him, he keeps on disappearing, as if he is purposely trying to ignore me."

"After that, I got worried since he kept on skipping practice. So, yesterday, I told myself that I'll force him a bit to at least talk to me after class..." Kagami trailed off as he catch his breath.

"It was dismissal and I found him in our empty classroom. I was just about to enter...but when I saw him...he was crying..." Kagami clenched his fist.

"And I didn't even do a thing. I just froze up like the coward I am and left the place. "

Silence enveloped the gym as Kagami somewhat finished telling his story. Nobody could believe it. They all knew that Kagami is a softy at heart, at times like those he's usually the one who lifts the mood up.

"You...! Why?!" Aomine shouted which abruptly broke the silence around the room. He was about to go and knock some sense to his rival but was stopped by Akashi.

"I was so useless! I knew that I should've done something! I went back to the room once I gained my composure but he was already gone! If only I helped him..If only I wasn't a coward then...!-" Kagami began to uncharacteristically rant. Most of them tried to make him stop but it seems the red head was trapped with his countless frantic 'what-ifs'

Everyone looked at him sadly. Kagami was the one who last saw the person they're searching for and to see said person in such a condition...They can't blame him for being in this state.

"Don't." Akashi said as he looked at Kagami in the eye.

"Don't tell me not to blame myself! It was clearly my fault! If only I-"

"It is not assured that even if you spoke to him, that he would have stayed nor leave." explained Akashi.

"Still!-"

"I'm pretty much sure Tetsuya would not want you to blame yourself either. He's not that type of person."

"But why would Kurokocchi be crying...?" Kise asks as he frowns at the story he just heard. They all know that the bluenette wasn't all that open with his emotions so for him to cry...

Nobody answered the question.

"Have you tried contacting him? Or visit his house?" Midorima asks as he held his lucky item, a phone book. Surely, fate has something to do with this.

"We did, but he's not answering..." says Izuki, Seirin's point guard, as he took out his phone and hovered over to Kuroko's name.

"We used Izuki's phone to call but sadly, there wasn't even a ring on the other line. " Kiyoshi frowned. Was Kuroko's phone turned off the whole week? Or was it damaged? Is he doing this on purpose...? There are lots of questions floating in his head. Having to experience this event just after his surgery, made him feel like the whole world was against their team. Then again, he has no time to feel that way, rather than being down they have to solve the situation ahead of them.

"We all went to his house but nobody answered..." Riko looked at the ground. It is possible that Kuroko had another home. If only she could get some of Kuroko's information from the faculty but right now, they're really strict with the system. Now that she thinks about it, a year had already passed by but they still don't know much of Kuroko unless its basketball related.

The coach looked at the rainbow haired group in front of her. It seems that even though they were Kuroko's former teammates, they also do not have the certain information they needed for this case.

Everyone became caught up with their own thoughts and was startled when a sudden shout echoed in the room.

"Guys!" Izuki called their attention as he went beside Riko while holding out his phone which was on loudspeaker.

The phone's actually ringing this time.

"It rang! I tried dialing it again and it rang!" the black haired point guard smiled a bit as they were at least given some hope.

Hope that they would finally know what was going on.

"It may ring...but would Kuro-chin answer?..." the giant purple head asked. It sounded quite insensitive but it was the truth.

Would Kuroko even answer?

Would he even tell them what is going on?

Everyone got anxious for each passing chimes of the phone. It seemed like the moment was never ending.

They all held their breath until they hear a voice speak.

"Hello?"  
 __  
It was past his bed time but he just can't seem to sleep. It was the night of his birthday and he didn't really want the day to end just yet.

_It was the first time since he had this much fun with his family. The feeling he got made him feel restless that he can't even close his eyes without smiling. It was quite stupid of him but for once he didn't bother._

_This was the day where he actually felt happy. He was not alone nor was he busy._

_The young boy gave up on sleep and decided to get up and walk around the house. He just wanted to kill some time before going back to his room._

_Just as he was about to head back, he passed through his parent's bedroom._

_'Masaomi...'_

_The boy heard his mother's voice as he stopped in his tracks to listen to the conversation on the other side of the slightly opened door. The voice sounded as if it was pleading something to his father._

_He knew it was bad to eavesdrop but its not like he can comprehend most of the lines in their conversation since it wasn't loud enough for him to hear. He was just curious as to why his mother's voice sounded so...unlike her._

_'It's all my fault...depriving my own son of his happiness.'_

_What? Said boy looked at the door in front of him. He did not understand the words that he heard. If anything, it was all wrong. Happiness was always given to him by his mother after all._

_'I saw-...'_

_'Shiori.' the man used a tone that insinuates for the woman to stop._

_He could only hear some statements from his mother before his father broke their conversation. When silence filled his parent's place, the boy went to his room silently and slept even though the information he heard kept on bothering him. He woke up the next day somewhat demanding his mother to teach him her so called basketball. The woman heartily agreed and the two of them proceeded to the court._

_It was to show her how much happiness she gave him._

"K-Kuroko?" Riko holds the phone carefully after being slightly startled when she heard the voice.

"Yes?"

Now that they heard the voice again, they were quite shocked. This isn't Kuroko...at least not Tetsuya that is. All of them wondered why the bluenette's phone was even in the hand of another.

Akashi made a signal to Riko to hand the phone over to him in which the brown haired coach complied.

"Kuroko-san?" judging from the voice a while ago, Akashi concluded that this was Tetsuya's grandmother. The bluenette did tell him a little about his family, on how he is living with his grandmother and parents, during their Teiko's summer camp.

"Who is this?" the voice from the other line asked.

"We're from Tetsuya's basketball team."

"I see...sadly, Tetsuya's not around today."

There was a pause and everyone could clearly see the look of disappointment in each other's eyes as they process the information they just heard.

They were so close on their first lead to their friend too...

But this leads them to a question, where was Kuroko anyways?

"...Did you perhaps receive a letter?" the gentle voice of the woman on the other end suddenly asked which made the group of teen's snap out of their thoughts.

Letter...was Kuroko that close with his grandmother for her to know his resignation? They were taken aback by the information leaving them silent.

"Since everyone seems silent, I'll take that as a yes. " the woman laughed. "Were you not expecting for me to know? Tetsu-chan and I are pretty close. Didn't he tell you?" the tone sounded as if it was teasing the group of teens. Though, why is it that they can imagine the elder having an impassive face similar to their friend? They all sweatdropped.

"We don't really know much of Tetsuya's family, we apologize." Akashi said as he prepares to ask more questions regarding the letter but it seems the woman on the other end beat him to it.

"Tetsuya... He did not write that letter."

This made everyone look at the phone with inridiculous faces. What did she mean by that? They recognized Kuroko's handwriting and Akashi even confirmed that himself.

Does that mean...

"Was he forced?"

"That's quite a personal question don't you think? Akashi-san. Then again, it was stated in the letter that the reason for leaving was something personal."

"Again, I apologize Kuroko-san..." Akashi trailed off. He noticed that the woman knew his name even though he never mentioned it once in the conversation. Akashi shrugged the feeling off. Tetsuya probably just mentioned his teammates to his grandmother. "We just wanted to know how he's doing."

"Is that why you called?" another gentle laugh was heard which made the group once again sweatdrop. Are Kuroko's this manipulating? Or did they just really love to tease people with their blunt personalities?

"Hmm...You could go see him if you want. Then, maybe he'll tell you why..." the woman suggested as she chuckled playfully again.

"That is, if Tetsu-chan really trusts you. He's at the public court near his school. You should know where that is by now. Good luck." the woman said with a smile as she clicked the end button.

When everything became quiet, the woman, known as Kuroko Satomi, returned the phone back to its drawer and removed its parts. She then locked it as if nobody opened it in the first place. She frowned and closed her eyes.

She just wanted all of this to end. Why can't things just go back to the way it was before? Can't an old woman like her get some peace?

"How long will this selfishness remain...?"


	3. Similarities and Differences

_  
'Ehh?! That's not fair! You probably cheated, Ori!' a young thirteen year old red haired girl panted as she got beaten again by her elder sister._

_'You're just not meant for this, Shio-chan' the dark blue haired teen teased._

_'That's so mean! I swear I could've stopped your move if I went a bit more faster. One more time! Let's do it again!'_

_'But we've repeated this for 15 times already...' the older of two sighed but she still complied with the younger one's wish._

_'You two have been playing for hours. Take a rest, we have to get going since it's getting late.' a woman entered the court carrying a basket with her. 'I made food so eat up before we go home.'_

_Hearing the word food, the younger girl dropped the ball and ran towards the woman and grinned._

_'Ori! Look there's tofu!' the red haired girl astonishingly said as she raised up her favorite dish as if not demanding a rematch earlier._

_'Seriously...that Shio.' the other teen sighed at her sister's antics._

_'Minori, come here and eat with Shiori.'_

_'Coming, mother.'_

_The two ate their food while chatting noisily. Their conversation is mostly being led by the younger teen. It was mostly about her love for tofu and vanilla in which the elder would just sigh as she retorts back._

_The woman smiled as she watched the teens in front of her. There was never a dull day with these two. They may look and act differently but the two were born as twins._

_They were never seen without the other nor did they even fought with each other. Bickering was different though._

_'Satomi.' a man entered the place and the woman greeted him back._

_'Fujiwara. You're quite early today. Did something happen?'_

_'Is it wrong for me to just want to go home with my beautiful family today? And I told you not to call me that.' the man teased his wife. Though, he really didn't like being called by his surname and he's pretty much sure that his wife was doing this to get back at him for missing out the family bonding._

_'...Hiroshi'_

_'Father! Come eat with us!" the red haired teen shouted interrupting the two. The man laughed and went towards his daughters._

_As the father went to play around with his children, the mother looked at her family with such a warm, sincere smile. If only things went on like this forever..._

_If only Hiroshi lived long enough...maybe he would've known what to do.  
_

* * *

When the sudden dial tone came up, the group of teens sweatdropped. The old woman hanged up on them but she did tell them the location of the person they're looking for. In which, if the woman already knew their purpose, she could've just told them in the first place...or they could've just asked in the first place.

"Let's go." Akashi said as he went to the door with his former teammates tailing behind him.

"Uh..." Riko looked at Hyuuga and the latter sighed. They told Kagami to represent their group since the third years have a program to attend to this afternoon. Their practice was actually over by the time the basketball prodigies have arrived so the ones who actually stayed behind to find said letter were Kagami and the third years.

"Oh...so that's why there were only few people when we entered." Kise pondered as he looked around the gym. Seirin probably finished cleaning up when they arrived and then suddenly discovered the matter at hand which resulted to them not leaving the gym.

"We don't have much time left. Let's go before Kuroko leaves the place." Kagami nodded to the third years and ran to where the others were standing at the door. This time, he would do something. He won't run away anymore.

After passing through the gates of Seirin, the teens (ran panickly) walked calmly to their current destination.

While walking, Akashi suddenly felt his phone shook. He opened his phone to see a message from an unknown sender. Enclosed to it is an address.

"Tomorrow, please go to this address and I'll explain everything. -Kuroko Satomi"

Akashi stopped in his tracks and blinked. Kuroko...Satomi? If he concluded right, then it must have been the woman on the phone earlier. But how did she know his number? The feeling he got from when the woman mentioned his name earlier swarmed him.

Why send such message? Looking at the address, Kyoto...? Tetsuya mentioned to him that he's living with his family along with his grandmother in Tokyo...

More importantly, why him...?

"Akashi?"

The red captain snapped out of his thoughts as Midorima spoke to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Akashi hid his phone and walked ahead of the green haired teen. He'll share his information once he knows its value. Right now, there are pressing matters to attend to.

"Hurry up you two! We're almost there, ssu!" Kise called out as they arrived at the said court.

The rainbow haired teens looked around and true enough they did find (almost missed him too because of his lack of presence) Kuroko sitting down at the corner of the place. The bluenette didn't notice them enter as he has his head buried on his knees while being lost within his thoughts.

"K-Kuroko" the first one to step in front of the bluenette was Kagami. The teen didn't seem to hear the red head since he didn't even move an inch.

The other rainbow haired teens looked at each other. They haven't really seen Kuroko like this before.

"Tetsuya" Kagami bit his lip as he raised his voice for a bit. It didn't sound like him at all. He didn't really call his friend by his given name but for some reason he felt compelled to say it.

They noticed the bluenette flinch.

"I did what mother asked. Leave me alone." the bluenette whispers as his figure suddenly began to unnoticeably shiver.

* * *

_  
'Hiroshi...'_

_The woman's face was hidden by her hair as she stands in front of her husband's portrait while remembering some of the warmth that he had once left behind. Even if a few years had already passed since his funeral, the pain just won't stop. Still, she stood her ground for she still has two daughters to take care of._

_'Mother, I prepared tea.'_

_Or rather, it became the other way around. She looked at her youngest daughter, by three minutes as she would retort, and smiled while taking up her offer before heading to the porch near their garden._

_Satomi knew that the girl was going through a lot. Satomi barely saw her play and talk to her sister anymore._

_Nobody can blame Minori though...the eldest seems to be focused on her studies since she was the renowned heir of their family name. The pressure probably increased when Hiroshi passed on. Even so, she knew how Hiroshi despised his own name. She kept telling her daughter to just let their name slide but it seems to be falling on deaf ears._

_'Minori...seemed more busy these days huh, mother' the younger one said to her mother as the woman sat beside her._

_'I'm sure father would not like seeing her like this either...' Shiori added as she looked at the forgotten ball on the garden's court. The atmosphere became heavy and the place was filled with silence. The eighteen year old teen looked up at the sky._

_Satomi noticed her silent tears and can't help but agree. Yet, even as the child's mother, she can't even do anything to shoulder their burdens._

_It's been three years since her husband's death.  
_

* * *

The teens looked at each other. What should they do? They knew they should comfort the bluenette but how.

Why was Kuroko crying the first place?

'I don't like seeing my friends cry anymore.' Kagami thought as he suddenly hugged Kuroko. The other seemed confused and raised his head up so as to see his former teammates on the court.

"Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh?' us, Tetsu! What are you doing there anyways? What is going on?!" Aomine suddenly blurted out. He was tired of waiting. He wanted the answers to his questions even if he sounded a bit selfish. Everyone thought the same but with a little bit more patience.

"They said you skipped practice" Midorima added as he pushed his glasses up. He really did not know how to initiate these kinds of conversation. He also wanted some answers that fate would not seem to give him today.

"And we all read your letter, ssu!" Kise looked at him worriedly. He just can't stand this kind of atmosphere. Everyone was getting along these days so why did this have to happen? Why is it when something happy occurs, tragedy would follow its footsteps?

"Does Kuro-chin hate basketball now? Is that why you quit?" Murasakibara complained. Why is it that the one who made him stay in basketball, is the one quitting now?

Akashi decided to listen to his former teammates as he deemed them to be in the right track. He watched the bluenette broke down to tears when he spoke the words he used to hear a long time ago.

"We're always here for you"

It took a few minutes before Kuroko can calm down to explain the situation. Everyone smiled at him gently as he looked ready to try and answer all of their questions.

"First off, Kuroko" Kagami stood up and playfully hit the bluenette's head. "Tell us your problems a bit earlier okay?! After all we've been through, how many times do I have to say that we're comrades so that it can go through your thick skull!"

"Don't mind Bakagami, Tetsu. He's just sulking earlier since he can't do anything when he found you crying in the classroom." Aomine teasingly grinned as he tries to imitate Kagami's what-ifs rant earlier.

"Oh no. What if I did this? Then that wouldn't have happen. Oh no. What if burgers disappea-"

"Shut up, Ahomine!"

"Sorry, Kagami-kun. I made you worry..." Kuroko frowned as he remembers the incident. He knew that Kagami was there though he was way too caught up with his thoughts to even care...when he found out that Kagami left the room, he actually felt an urge to follow him and tell him his situation but he too got scared and has no clue as to why he was. Maybe he's just not good at telling his feelings after all.

Kuroko continued to apologize, the teens thought he was joking at first but then they realized it was actually a sincere apology. They all panicked and tried to reassure the teal head.

"It's not your fault, ssu! Kagamicchi is just stupid enough not to comfort you at that time" Kise attempted to hug the bluenette for comfort but was pushed off by Aomine. The bickering continued and the other teens suddenly joined the fiasco.

"This is why I told you to bring lucky items nanodayo!" Midorima took out a keychain that is shaped like a milkhake and gave it to Kuroko "I just so happened to bring yours. Don't think I'm giving it to you heartedly"

"Thank you, Midorima-kun"

"Oh. I want a keychain that looks like food too, Mido-chin."

"Then get your own, Murasakibara."

"Ehh..."

"So how about you inform us of what is really happening, Tetsuya." Akashi interrupted. The bickerings quitened down as they all listened to what has happened to the bluenette.

"...It's my mother."

Family issues huh...Akashi held his breath. His teammates never really knew of his situation too. What they did know was that his mother passed away and that his father was strict.

Hearing someone tell their own issue about their family, somewhat makes Akashi's chest heavy.

"She's a really strict person. There may be times where she gets really protective..."

There was a slight pause and everyone shifted slightly on the ground where they were sitting.

"Even so, she's really kind." Kuroko looked up at the sky and unnoticeably smiled. "And I followed her orders ever since I was a child"

"So she made you write that letter? At least, that's what I can conclude when we spoke to your grandmother on the phone." Akashi said as he looked directly at the bluenette in front of him.

"...Yes." Kuroko frowned as he remembered his phone being snatched and locked away by his mother. Naughty as ever, he concluded that his grandmother probably stole the key to the lock. "I don't understand why she made me do so. After the match last week, she looked panicked and told me to quit...I tried asking what her reason was but she wouldn't tell.

"Did your mother dislike basketball?" Kagami asked.

"No." Kuroko said sternly which somewhat surprised all of them "My mother, she...loves basketball"

* * *

_  
"Don't be such a stuck-up, Minori" the girl pouted as she held a ball in her hands "We never get to play that much anymore. Pleeease just this time?"_

_The girl heard a sigh and she knew she won the argument._

_"Okay. Just three games okay?"_

_"If I win, we get to play again tomorrow too! Deal?"_

_"...Deal" the other smiled gently. She loves her sister too much to the fact that she can't really tell her no. Before leaving, she took a last glance at the papers her uncle left her. She frowned._

_A failure...  
_

* * *

"So why would she do that ,ssu?" asked Kise. Everyone should be able to do what they love, right?

"That's his question too, stupid Kise." Aomine grumbled. His parents weren't really that much fond of basketball. Even so, he ended up liking the sport since its the one being played around their neighborhood and it was...fun. Though, there were times where he wished for his parents to see him play. Then again...Aomine looked silently at the pinkette beside him and sighed. He wouldn't admit it but Satsuki is kind of his mother right now...and that he's thankful for her presence and stuff.

"But you discovered basketball during your fifth grade while watching it on TV, right?" Kagami suddenly recalled the time when Kuroko was telling Seirin of his past. The red ace somehow got quite curious. "If your mother loved the sport, why didn't you get influenced earlier or something?"

"I didn't even know that she knew the sport, Kagami-kun. I'm sorry for not discovering it earlier." Kuroko looked at the red head, as if teasing him, with a blank face as he continued. Kagami just huffed. Kuroko and his somewhat sarcasm.

"My grandmother was the one who found me watching it on the television and told me that my mother loved the sport. So, when I informed my mother, she happily bought me a ball and taught me the basics." Kuroko can't help but smile as he remembers the fond memory. "I think she may be even better than Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun combined. If I think about it..." Kuroko looked at Akashi who seemed rather interested on his mother "My mother is somewhat like Akashi-kun."

"Eeh?! Then your mother's that scary (ssu) ?!" Aomine, Kagami and Kise all responded in unison but they all shut their mouths when they felt a familiar evil aura and the sound of scissors snipping in the back of their mind.

"My mother liked basketball as well. Like you, she taught me the basics." Akashi said as he sat down after punishing the three.

"That's rare." the red captain looked questionly at the green haired beside him. "It's just, you never really do share some information about your family, Akashi"

"Well, everyone here never really talked about their families too, Shintaro"

The green haired silently agreed as the beaten up teens made their way back to their so called seats on the ground.

"Did something happen to your mother to make her dislike the thought of you playing?" Akashi continued the conversation.

"I'm not even sure...She's rarely at home nowadays along with my father." Kuroko stared at the ground quietly. Akashi frowned. It might've been too personal. He was about to apologize but was interrupted by a certain pinkette who seemed to have broke out of her silence ever since her fight with the coach earlier.

"Maybe, Tetsu-kun was the one who did something wrong that made his mother dislike basketball?"

Everyone looked at the pinkette and pondered over what she said.

"So, it's sorta like Kuroko is misdirecting us huh. What could Kuroko even do wro-? OWW" Kagami wondered but was interrupted when the bluenette quietly jabbed him on the side. It hurt like hell.

"I didn't do anything wrong Kagami-kun but..." Kuroko trailed off as he tries to think of what he did the past few days.

"Did Kuro-chin do something bad?" Murasakibara asked rather childishly. "Like breaking the house rules or ate the chips or something?"

"You're the only one who has house rules like that nanodayo!"

"That's impossible, Tetsu won't even break the school rules so why would he even break the ones at home?" Aomine stiffled a yawn as his statement got confirmed by Kuroko who quietly nodded at him.

"You're the only one who breaks the school rules, Dai-chan" Momoi commented as she places a hand over her face.

"I may be noisy and fail in some of my classes but I never break the school rules, ssu" Kise hummed triumphantly while the others just looked at him. How can the blonde even be proud of that?

"Yeah, I may be like that too but I also never broke the rules like Ahomine did" Kagami joined Kise as they both grinned.

"Oi!"

"In other words, you two just admitted that both of you are idiots" Midorima sighed.

"Maybe it's not the rules or not about basketball either..." Akashi ignored the other three as he tries to figure out a solution. "You mentioned a while ago that she looked panicked after you went home from the match. Maybe, she saw something different about you that time?" Akashi may never admit it to himself but he remembers every little scolding he received from his mother. The way she fusses over little details..."Can you tell us more details about the time when you went home after the match?"

"I didn't really do anything special after the party. I went straight home and..." Kuroko's eyes slightly widens as he remembers a certain memory of that night.

"You remembered something?" Kagami asked. Now they're getting somewhere.

"I showed her the photos from that party as well as the photos from the match. I started to let her view my photos ever since I played in Seirin..." Kuroko suddenly wore a confused face. "Though, this time she reacted quite weirdly on one photo. It wasn't really that special but..."

"It may have something to do with this. At least tell us, even if the story would be absurd. It may give us a lead" Akashi reassured the bluenette, who seemed to look against telling this story since its not special as he labeled it.

"What photo?" Momoi asked as she brought out her phone. She was pretty sure that she has the copies of said photos in her device. She gave the phone to Kuroko to let him point out which of the photos was he talking about.

"The group photo after the match. The one where everyone is in." Kuroko said as he pointed out the photo on the pinkette's phone.

"How did she react anyways?" asked Aomine as he looked at the photo as well. It looked normal to him. What was even wrong in that photo? Hell, they even got their medals on. Maybe Tetsu's mother just got stunned over the amount of trophy they won or something.

"As I said, it's not really special but I noticed that out of all the photos, this was the one she stared at for a long time. "

"That's it?" Aomine continued as he looked at Kuroko inridiculously "That's a weird reaction for you?! I thought she would've made an angry statement or something"

"Well...she didn't really say a statement. But I think she mentioned a name. I'm not quite sure if I even heard it correctly." Kuroko ponders "It might even be a place...or a thing"

"A name, huh? If its a name, maybe she saw someone she hated in the photo" Kagami suggested as he tries to get a hold of Momoi's phone to see what photo it was. He didn't really remember much of those randomly taken photos before and after the celebration.

"Are you kidding me?! But we're the only people on the photo! ...and Kagetora-san... but that's just impossible nanodayo." Midorima sighed as he remembered the said photo even without Momoi's phone since it's the only photo with everyone in it.

"Masa...omi"

* * *

_  
A young red haired woman smiled as she sat down on the porch near the garden. She convinced her newlywed husband for them to visit her old house. As they arrived, her husband was invited by her mother for a private talk. It was taking a while so she heads down to this place and sat down._

_Ever since she was a child, this was her favorite spot at home. The place holds a lot of memories that she treasured most._

_The woman smiled as she patted her stomach which is now brewing a new life inside of it. After a few months, she would get to be the one they call a mother._

_'Shiori.'_

_She turned her head to see her elder sister sitting beside her. They may not be as close as they were when they were kids but they still cared for each other deeply even if the other was busy._

_'Minori.' the younger smiled as she saw her sister pat her stomach as well 'I heard you're due as well soon. To think that we'll be mothers...'_

_Even if they were usually apart, fate seemed to keep on making them be together. The two of them even got married off at the same month and place. Predicting what might happen in the future, they may even give birth to their children on the same day too. Not to mention, both of their child have the same gender. Almost as if they're twins even if they're from different mothers._

_'I'll be giving him all my food especially tofu!' the red head continued on with her daydream while her sister listened to her attentively while laughing at a few statements._

_'Maybe I'll even teach him how to play basketball...' Shiori trailed off and she closed her eyes and smiled 'Then our sons could continue off what we left.'_

_The elder of the two widened her eyes and unnoticeably frowned. She looked up at the sky hazily as if preventing some silent tears from falling._

_'I'd love that...'_

_'Shiori'_

_The red haired woman opened her eyes as she heard her husband call out. She gave her farewells to her sister, as well as her mother, and made a promise to visit after she has given birth to her child. The woman held her her husband's hand as they got picked up by their ride. Shiori smiled._

_'Let's go home...Masaomi.'  
_

* * *

Akashi unnoticeably stiffened. Did he hear the bluenette correctly?

"Huh?" The red captain uncharacteristically blurted out loud with a baffled expression which made everyone look at him in surprise.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked at Akashi. Judging from the other's reaction...the red head is probably familiar with the name he just mentioned.

"What?"

"What?" the bluenette asked back.

Everyone looked at the two. Its as if they're watching something from a television. Its not everyday you get to see your scary demonic captain turn into something like a confused kitten. Some of them tried to stiffle their laughters, mainly Aomine and Kise, but failed. Kagami joined a few minutes after.

"I meant" gathering his composure, Akashi continued as he looked at the others with another terrifying aura to make them stop their trail of thoughts "what was the name you mentioned earlier? "

"Does Akashi-kun know who it is?" Kuroko asked as if not hearing his former captain's question.

"Of course he does! Did you just see his reaction earlier?" Aomine said as he recovered from laughing while the other two agree with him. As much as they wanted to laugh more at their former captain's baffled expression, they still want to live and play you know.

"I'm..." Akashi paused. Why does he feel nervous all of a sudden? Was it because his father was involve? Why was his father involved anyways?

...

Did his father do something to his teammate's family? Akashi inwardly gritted his teeth.

Why does that man have to ruin everything?

"I'm just familiar with it. I heard the name somewhere in my neighborhood" Akashi lied while the other's didn't seem to notice.

Why did he even lie? Was he scared that his friend would judge him if he told him it was the name of his father? As much as he tries to deny his feelings, it was very much the truth.

"Then we should search for him, ssu! If he's around Akashicchi's place then we could go to Kyoto together and ask around. And since its the holidays we could just stay at Akashicchi's house~" Kise suggested while humming. In the back of his mind, he also wants a vacation with his teammates.

"Then I need to pack some snacks and money...nee, do snacks from Kyoto taste good?" Murasakibara asked as he tries to think of what snacks he should bring.

"Why ask if you would just eat everything anyways..." Aomine grumbled as he remembers the purple head back on their middle school days buying everything in the snack counter leaving the dark haired ace starving.

"Then I'll bring a camera then" Momoi volunteered as she hums along with Kise.

"We're not going on a vacation nanodayo! Are you forgetting the purpose?!" Midorima scolded as he secretly thinks of what lucky items there are in Kyoto.

"We're not even sure if we're even going in the first place" Kagami continued "Even if we were to ask around in Kyoto, anyone could be named Masaomi."

Kise along with Momoi and the others suddenly looked dejected as they knew that Kagami has a point. So much for vacation.

"But, how would we look for that man then?" asked Kise as he tried to think of some ways to find the guy.

"Tetsuya-sama"

Everyone suddenly perked up as they heard another voice enter the court. They all looked at the bluenette who seemed to be looking at the ground as if its the most interesting thing in the world.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't think I haven't forgotten your escape attempt a while ago." The man sighed while dusting off his clothes. He went towards the bluenette and pat the teen's head "It's getting late we should go home."

"-sama?! " Everyone except for Akashi, who was actually quite surprised as well, shouted. Who is this guy?! And why the formalities?

"K-Kuroko. Who's this...dressed dude?!" Kagami asks as he stutters to find the words for his sentence. Hell, was his friend a rich guy or something? Royalty? Kagami can't also help but sweatdrop when he saw Aomine catching Momoi who seemed to have temporarily fainted due to some of her girl thoughts.

"Kurokocchi-sama. He said Kurokocchi-sama" Kise wailed as he tries to process the information on his head.

"I heard him call Kuro-chin, Kuro-chin-sama." Murasakibara added.

Midorima sighs. Was he really the only sane one on this team?

The others just stayed silent as the man observed them. As much as they wanted Kuroko to explain this other situation, they also knew that the teen seemed to get irritated when this person arrived.

"Ahh..." said man placed his hand on the back of his head. These were the teens in that photo his boss showed him "Minori-sama told me not to let you play basketball. Oh boy...I'm going to get scolded..." then the man groaned and started to rant something about his paycheck.

"It's probably the man that Tetsuya mistook us for a while ago." the red captain told silently to his teammates who was still processing the information on their head as they remembered the events from earlier.  
_  
'I already did what mother asked. Leave me alone.'_

"So his mother even assigned a bodyguard for him huh..." Midorima concluded. How strict...The green haired teen can't help but look at the red captain too. Somehow, those two are alike. Still, Midorima can't help but think, the average normal looking Kuroko is actually...an above your average type of person. Then again, the shadow did study at Teiko which is a prestigious school.

"Sorry...I have to go now." Kuroko faced his teammates with a blank face but everyone pretty much knew that the teen was quite disappointed that he had to leave.

"I'm pretty sure my mother would get informed that I met with you...I probably won't be able to get out of the house tomorrow..." the bluenette silently whispered to them before leaving.

The rainbow haired teens knew that it was a silent plea for help.

The day passed by in a blink of an eye and even though it was supposed to be a holiday, everyone seemed to be present on the court where they parted ways yesterday.

"In the end, we really couldn't think of anything." Kise grumbled as he sat on the ground. Even though they promised Kurokocchi to get him out of his predicament...This makes Kise feel helpless.

Everyone silently agreed with the blond.

"Where's Akashi?" Kagami asked as he finds no trace of their former captain.

"He said he'll look for some more information." Midorima answered as he recalled the red captain's text last night.

"Don't you think he's acting quite weird yesterday too?" Aomine suddenly asked.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed" Kagami sighed. They got Kuroko's problem to deal with but to think that red emperor guy also has issues.

"Knowing Aka-chin, he might've solved this already..." Murasakibara murmured.

"If you looked back at how he reacted last night, I'm pretty much sure he's hiding something from us. Tch...that guy. Thinking he's so absolute." Aomine added as he rant some more. Why can't they all just trust each other so that this would be easier to solve?

"But Akashi-kun has been like this ever since we're in middle school...Aren't we all?" Momoi silently answered as if hearing what Aomine just asked inside his head. There are some things they have to keep in the dark after all...its what normal people do too anyways.

"So what do we do now?" Kise asked exasperatedly.

Nobody answered as they don't really know what they should do. As if hearing their silent dilemma, a certain phone rang which led them to another problem.

* * *

It was after their confrontation with Tetsuya, did Akashi made up his mind to speak with his father.

He usually doesn't talk to his father unless it concerned his work or grades.

When he got home, Akashi was actually quite surprised to see said man on the living room staring at a portrait hanging on the wall while drinking his tea. It wasn't everyday that he get to see his father be so...human nor was it to see the man be at home this early. Heck, he is surprised that he is even at home. Still, this just gives Akashi a great chance to talk to him.

"Father"

"Seijuro" his father acknowledged while waiting for what his son has to say.

Recalling the events from earlier, Akashi organized his thoughts.

"Do you know of a woman named-"

"Yes."

Huh? Inwardly, Akashi gaped. Did his father knew everything that has happened already? Well, that explains why the man is home early then...to scold him perhaps?

"I was informed by Satomi-san. She contacted you, is that right?" the man stood up and went in front of Seijuuro.

Satomi...-san?...Oh, Kuroko's grandmother...Wait. His father knew the Kuroko's?! His tone suggests that they knew each other for quite some time and that he holds a lot of respect to the person. So his conclusion a while ago was true then...

His father did have something to do with his teammates family.

Akashi was a calm person. Even in situations that are deemed to be dangerous and terrifying, everyone knew how he handles every information well.

So, why was he so surprised and panicked over this little information? Now that he thinks about it, his father probably knew all of the people of Japan without him knowing.

Sensing his son's dismantled thoughts, Akashi Masaomi sighed "It's been years. But I'm sure, you'll get to know the truth from your own grandmother. Go to that address." The man then started to exit the room. Before leaving, he looked at his son.

"After that, I will acknowledge you calling me as your worthless father."

Worthless...? As the man left, Akashi looked at him. He didn't understand everything. It was the first time in his life that the man who was as absolute as him, the one who told him that victory was everything, called himself worthless. A worthless father.

If this had been a normal day, Akashi would've been glad to call the man a worthless father for all the pressure he had exerted to him.

What was this truth?

And...grandmother?

From the very depths of his mind he somehow concluded everything.

He and Kuroko may be related. Not as close relatives but still...he can't shake the feeling that something is off especially with the way his father spoke.

Akashi then looked at the portrait that his father was staring at a while ago. A slight bump can be felt on his throat.

His mother looked beautiful as ever...

Akashi then recalled what he overheard his father said earlier before he entered the room.  
_  
'I'm sorry...Shiori. In the end, I wasn't able to be a good father after all.'_

He felt his eyes become heavy and he stayed at that place the whole night, time to time playing his violin, before contacting a certain green head of what he would do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my OC's are already mentioned so might as well name them all down along with the main characters:
> 
> Akashi Shiori and Akashi Masaomi (canon names for Akashi's parents)
> 
> Kuroko Minori and Kuroko Hibiki (Kuroko's parents; Minori means Plain Truth while Hibiki means Echo)
> 
> Now, yes, in this fanfic, Minori and Shiori are twin sisters. Before they both got married their surname is Fujiwara, a name befitting a noble clan.
> 
> Fujiwara Satomi and Fujiwara Hiroshi(* he is deceased) (Kuroko and Akashi's grandparents)
> 
> Masaomi is actually a misunderstood character *cries*
> 
> Also, this is a twins AU is it not? So how exactly did they became twins? *laughs horribly* We'll know in the upcoming chapters

**Author's Note:**

> There will be OC's in this fanfic but they're kind of needed to progress the story. I will name all of them once they're introduced.
> 
> Sooo, what is this fanfic all about. This fic is just a random plot that popped in my head while writing my other fic. Though, this isn't the main fanfiction that I'm writing now so the next update for this will take quite a while. There are no pairings for this fic because I can't write pairings even though I love reading it *sniffles* I was just inspired by the fact that they were supposed to be brothers in the main series but the idea got cancelled thus this fic is born. It's also inspired by that photo I saw somewhere in Tumblr about Akashi and his mom *tears myself up* What am I doing to myself TvT.
> 
> Also, the photo album for my other fanfic, Stygian can be viewed through a link on my ff.net acct. So if ever you guys are interested, you can go to that acct page and view it there~
> 
> If you guys have questions, feel free to ask me~
> 
> Thank you for the support *w*


End file.
